Wizardmon
Wizardmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise consisting of Japanese manga, anime, collectible trading card games, and more. Wizardmon is a Majin Digimon. He comes from "Witchelny", which is a separate part of the Digital World. He is a shy and caring dealer by nature, though he rarely shows his real face except to those he trusts. Adept at trickery, he is capable of reading minds and conjuring energy in numerous forms. Appearance Wizardmon has several physical qualities that make his appearance enigmatic and mystical. He wears ragged clothes, wears a pointed steeple hat, and can create fear gas. Name origin Wizardmon's name (pronounced Wih-zard-mon) comes from two words. The first is "Wizard", a person who is able to perform Magic. The second word is "mon", short for monster. In the Japanese versions he is called Wizarmon (ウィザーモン). Evolutions * Fresh (Baby I) - Mokumon * In-Training (Baby II) - DemiMeramon * Rookie (Child) - Candlemon * Champion (Adult) - Wizardmon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Mummymon / Wisemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Pharaohmon / AncientWisemon Special evolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Bakemon + Wizardmon = Phantomon * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Wizardmon + Nefertimon = Silphymon Related Digimon * FlameWizardmon - An Armor-Level Digimon with control over fire. * Sorcerymon - A Digimon who looks similar to Wizardmon and has control over water and ice. * Witchmon - A female Digimon taking in the appearance of a witch, with control over water and wind. She is somewhat Wizardmon's rival. Abilities Primary Attacks * Thunder Blaster (Electric Squall and Thunder Ball)- He can generate lightning. Depending on the incantation, this could be from his fingertips, his wand, an overhead cloud, etc. * Magical Game- The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizardmon releases blue lightning from his staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary depending on the different versions of Wizardmon; sometimes it shows Wizardmon generating fire and at other times it shows him using illusions to distract the opponent before hitting them with a surprise attack. It seems as though this attack is meant to represent his various forms of Magic. * Vision Of Terror (Terror Illusion)- This ability was given to Wizardmon in his video game and card game versions. This technique varies from different depictions and has numerous different forms. (The one thing they all have in common though, is that they all exploit the weakness of fear.) Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Robert Axelrod (US) and Akira Ishida (Japan) Wizardmon was actually a loner who traveled all over the Digimon World. On one of his journeys however, he nearly collapsed out of exhaustion. Gatomon took pity on him and saved his life. Later in his life, he passed himself off as one of the mercenaries that Myotismon recruited for his search for the Eighth Child. But in reality, Wizardmon's loyalties were to Gatomon, whom he believed to be the partner of the Eighth Child and wanted to unite them as his way of thanking Gatomon for saving his life. It seemed the two had romantic feelings toward each other. After uniting the Eighth Child, Kari, and Gatomon as partners, Wizardmon and Gatomon broke into Myotismon’s Fortress to steal the Crest of Light. However Myotismon discovered their plan, and fought Wizardmon one-on-one over Odaiba Bay. Despite Wizardmon’s skill in magic, he was beaten when Myotismon destroyed his wand and tossed him into the sea. Since Wizardmon could not swim, it seemed as though he drowned. However, he was saved by Zudomon, Patamon, Joe, and T.K. and told them that he had the Crest of Light in his possession. After Wizardmon and the DigiDestined assembled at the Fuji TV Station, he revealed himself as an ally and healed Lillymon. Wizardmon and the children then prepared for an all-out assault against Myotismon. During the fight with Myotismon, it became evident that he was nearly impervious to all the attacks thrown at him. However, Wizardmon, though highly weakened from fatigue and damage from the last battle, and missing his main weapon, was the first to harm the vampire Digimon, by hitting him from behind while Myotismon gloated in his arrogance. Myotismon turned around, surprised and enraged to find that he failed to kill Wizardmon the first time. Wizardmon tossed the Crest of Light to Kari, but Myotismon was determined to destroy Wizardmon once and for all. He blasted Wizardmon straight into a solid wall. Myotismon assumed he finally killed the wizard and a fierce battle ensued. After Angemon came to the battle, Myotismon decided to finish it once and for all and, pouring all his power into one attack, threw the deadly Grisly Wing at Kari and Gatomon. Yet somehow, Wizardmon managed to stand in front of the attack a mere second before it could hit, mortally wounded in the process, and sacrifice his life for Kari and Gatomon. As he lay dying, Gatomon said she was sorry for getting him involved. However, he told her not to be sorry, as he had no regrets and that she was all that mattered, and had he not met her, his life would have had no meaning and he was glad that they were friends; Gatomon says they're friends forever. His death was quickly avenged when Gatomon Digivolved to Angewomon. Digimon 02 Three years later, on the day of his death, Wizardmon's data resurfaced and his "ghost" began to cause activity at the Fuji TV station – his image appeared on screens all across the building and his voice would play from audiotapes. The DigiDestined came to the television station to remember Wizardmon’s sacrifice; the spirit manifested itself when Gatomon recognized him. Wizardmon gave the DigiDestined a cryptic warning, relating to the fight to occur after. Then, his spirit faded away, leaving Gatomon crying and saying that after all this time, he still continues to watch over her. This made Wizardmon the only Digimon in all the series to have not been reborn in the Digimon World. Every other Digimon who died in the Human World however appeared to have had their Data sent back to the Digimon World (this is confirmed because while Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, and all the other mercenaries Myotismon had were destroyed in the Human World, their Data obviously did not linger in the Human world as Wizardmon’s did without a human host.) Digimon Frontier .]] * Voiced by Joshua Seth (English) & Hidenari Ugaki (Japan) Wizardmon Digivolved from a Candlemon, fighting Kumamon and Agunimon before he was defeated and regressed back to his Rookie form. He was weak against melee attacks from Agunimon, and had to use illusionary doubles of himself to confuse him, but when Kumamon discovered that only one of them had a shadow, Wizardmon was defeated. Apparently, the battle was just a test for the children. Wizardmon’s data became a bridge that the children were allowed to cross anytime. Some other Wizardmon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair where a Gatomon accompanied one. While Wizardmon no longer makes appearances in the series, Sorcerymon and some FlaWizardmon have some screen time, with Sorcerymon being an important secondary character. Digimon X-Evolution In the movie Digimon X-Evolution, Wizardmon was one of the few Digimon to support the X-Digimon. Wizardmon and Mummymon discover Dorugamon hidden under some debris in a junkyard after Dorugamon's data was extracted by the Yggdrasil Program. Wizardmon wanted to save him, and used telekinesis to transport Dorugamon to a cave. Wizardmon apparently knew just how important Dorugamon is, and knew also that all Digimon were in grave danger. When the Death-X-Dorugremon begin attacking the hidden base, Wizardmon moved Dorugamon to safety and, leaving Dorugamon in the care of some Mushroomon, joined Silphymon and Mummymon in the fight. Digimon Card Game Wizardmon has had his share of depictions in card games, where he is affiliated with The Nightmare Soldiers. Here are some of his descriptions: *His goal is to be a great wizard! He is currently in training! (Card Number St-44) *He'll show you the power of magic! (Card Number St-70) *This young magician calls thunderclouds with his incantations of fire and earth! (Card Number B0-616) Video game information Digimon World 2 (PlayStation) If you go to the Digimon Center, you can trade your Crabmon for Wizardmon. Wizardmon will have two techniques that can be incredibly useful at the beginning of the game. The first one is his Thunder Ball, which is a cheap counterattack that can stun an opposing Digimon. The other is Necro Magic, which absorbs the MP from Digimon that were defeated in battle. Digimon World 3 (Playstation) Wizardmon is the shop manager in almost every item shop in the game. You will see him often if you become fond of buying curative items. Digimon World: Digital Card Battle (Playstation) Wizardmon will be one of your opponents in Sky City. You have to defeat him as one of your opponents so you can continue your journey. His Deck is not hard to defeat because it has a very weak offence. Be sure to visit him in Sky City later in the game, because eventually he will ask for magic words from you. If you can get the right words, he will give you extremely rare and powerful cards. Wizardmon's Magic Words: *''A-VEEDRAMON'' - AeroVeedramon *''H-KBUTERIMON'' - Hercules Kabuterimon *''JIJIMON'' - Jijimon *''MTLETEMON'' - MetalEtemon *''MTLGARURUMON'' - MetalGarurumon *''OMNIMON-1'' or OMNIMON-2 - Omnimon *''PIEDMON'' - Piedmon *''VENOMMYOTIS'' - VenomMyotismon *''WARGREYMON'' - WarGreymon Digimon World DS Wizardmon evolves from Lopmon, and can evolve further into Antylamon depending on its stats. See also *Sorcerymon *FlameWizardmon *Witchmon *Nightmare Soldiers External links *Absolute Anime: Wizardmon *A Tribute to Wizardmon *Wikimon Article for Wizardmon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Computer and video game characters Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Data Digimon es:Wizardmon pt:Wizardmon